Kion Claus is Coming to Town
Cast: *Young Kris Kringle - Phineas (Webkinz) *Adult Kris Kringle - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Santa Claus - Alex (Madagascar) *Jessica - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Mrs. Claus - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *S.D. Kluger - I.M. Weasel *Topper - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *The Winter Warlock - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Grimsby - Cheezi (w/Chungu as an extra; The Lion Guard) *Tanta Kringle - Nala (The Lion King) *The Kringle Bros - Young Tod, Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Fievel (An American Tail), Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) and Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Baby Kris Kringle - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *SomberTown Citizens - Various Animals *The Doctor - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Nervous Homeowner - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *Ebenezer Scrooge-like Man - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Department Store Worker - Tanya (An American Tail) *CEO Businessman - Chuck (Angry Birds) Scenes: #Newsreel/Introduction #Baby Alex #Making Toys/“The First Toymaker to the King” #Kion Starts His Journey #Kion Comes to Town/“No More Toymakers to the King” #Meet Fuli/“Be Prepared to Pay” #Kion in Trouble #Baloo Turns Good/“One Foot in Front of the Other” #The Magic Snowball/Kion Delivers More Toys #Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest #“My World is Beginning Today” #Fuli's Escape Plan/Kion Grows Whiskers #Kion Changes His Name/Kion & Fuli's “Wedding Song” #New Home/Alex Makes a Resolution #Finale #End Credits/"It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" Movie Used: *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Regular Show (2010-2017) *Chicken Run (2000) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) Gallery: Phineas the Orange Cat.jpg|Phineas the Orange Cat as Young Kris Kringle Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Adult Kris Kringle Alex.png|Alex as Santa Claus Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Jessica Gia the Jaguar.png|Gia as Mrs. Claus I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as S.D. Kluger Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Topper Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as the Winter Warlock Janja.png|Janja as Burgermeister Meisterburger Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Grimsby Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Tanta Kringle Tod-1-.png|Young Tod, Copper as a Puppy.png|Young Copper, Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz, Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|and Patch as the Kringle Bros Janja's Clan.png|The Hyenas as Burgermeister's Soldiers Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs